All Kinds Of Trouble
by glamorousbarbie
Summary: Bella Swan moves from living with her mother in sunny Phoenix to living with her father, Charlie in dreary Forks. What has Forks got in store for her? Rated M for bad language and future lemons. BxE.


**Authors Note:**

**Well hi guys! This is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction. Sorry if it's a bit lame at the moment but it will get better I PROMISE. This is going to be a ExB story but there are going to be a few bumps and things getting in the way. Please REVIEW if you liked it! I would love to hear from you guys as I would really like to continue on with this story! Thanks. Xo**

**__________________________________________________________**

**Bella POV**

'ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Don't make me go up there! For the fourth time GET UP!'

I groaned. This wasn't like Charlie. What the fuck happened to shy 'I don't give a fuck about anything' Charlie? I wasn't sure I was ready for 'I am going to take my role as a father seriously' Charlie. I sighed knowing that I was going to have to get up and face what was going to be, undoubtedly, an awful day.

I glanced out the window. Rain. Again. But hey, what did I expect?

I recently moved from sunny Phoenix to dreary Forks as my mother wanted to support Phil, my stepfather, and his job as a Baseball player (he is completely amateur, he'd be better use working in the local McDonalds flipping burgers) but hey, whatever. It's not that I don't like Phil. He's okay I guess, I just didn't fancy moving up and down the country wherever Phil's job took him.

So here I am. In Washington. Living with Charlie, who, up until now has only been in my life for 2 weeks every summer.

I like Charlie, he doesn't interfere or try to make me do stuff. Well up until this morning that is.

'ISABELLA!!! God forbid if you are not up I am going to PERSONALLY DRAG YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT BED!'

'Ch- Dad, I'm up, it's fine, I'm just going to get ready okay? You can go to work.'

I heard him sigh in relief. 'Good. Thanks Bells. I'll see you tonight? Maybe we can go to the Diner to celebrate your first day as a Forks High Student!'

I internally groaned. Not. The. Diner. Please. I have eaten in that Diner every night since I got here 3 weeks ago. I am going to have to take matters into my own hands soon.

'Sounds great, dad. See you later.'

'Bye Bells.'

I hated that name. It's BELLA I wanted to scream, but whatever, Charlie insisted on using it, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings or anything.

I glanced over at my alarm clock. Shit. It was 8.10am. I have 50 minutes to get ready and be at school.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

What the fuck am I going to wear?! I wasn't one to usually spend a lot of time on my appearance but I wanted to make a good first impression.

In the end I just ended up throwing on a pair of skinny jeans, a simple white t-shirt and black hoodie. Well there goes all plans of looking hot. I quickly ran a brush through my hair, applied a little bit of mascara and a teeny bit of lip-gloss. I looked presentable, by no means gorgeous or anything, but just, well, normal.

I sighed. Everything about me is so fucking normal. But whatever, no time to get depressed about my boring, nonexistent life.

I rushed downstairs and grabbed a granola bar before heading out to my truck.

I loved my truck. It had personality. I hate all those shiny brand spanking new cars that all the 'popular' kids drove around in Phoenix. I can't really see that being a problem here.

20 minutes later and a few wrong turns I pulled into the Forks High parking lot with 10 minutes to spare.

Breathe Bella. What the fuck could go wrong? It's high school. We are all mature sensible young adults.

Who the fuck am I kidding?! High school is high school, wherever you are there's always going to be the popular bitches and the jocks and then well, the rest. And I would always just be another face in 'the rest.'

I looked out of my window for this first time since my arrival and saw everyone making their way into the main entrance.

Well that's my cue.

I jumped out of my truck successfully without falling over, I prided myself in not making a complete fool out of myself in front of everyone on my first day.

As I made my way up the steps to the entrance I could hear the whispers and feel the stares boring into my back. Already. Great. Now I feel like a monkey in a cage.

'Omg Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! YouMustBeIsabellaSwan!TheNewGirlRight?' A teeny brunette with spiky hair appeared literally out of nowhere.

'Um, Hi. It's Bella.' Was the only thing I could manage to get out of my mouth at that moment. I was overwhelmed, how the fuck does anyone talk that quickly? Plus how the fuck does she know my name?

'I knew it! Well I'm Alice and we're going to be GREAAT friends! I can tell! I'm so excited! Everyone's been waiting for you to get here, and here you are! We're going to have soooo-'

'Alice, are you scaring the new girl already?'

I glanced up at the unfamiliar voice and immediately wish that I hadn't. I could feel my knees buckling and a slow flush rising up my body to my cheeks. There standing right in front of me was the most earthshatteringly gorgeous man I had ever seen. Fuck, gorgeous doesn't even cover it. He was beautiful. Like out of this world beautiful, not Forks High student beautiful.

He was staring at me straight in the eyes.

'Oh Edward! Don't be silly! We're going to be great friends!'

I tried my best to smile at him, but it soon faded when I noticed the cold stare he was giving me.

Fuck. He doesn't like me.

'Um, well I gotta go to my first class. See you around Alice.' I said solemnly without glancing back at Edward again. I turned around and started heading down the corridor.

'Wait Bella! I can show you around'

I carried on walking until I could no longer hear Alice anymore.

Why has it affected me so much that he doesn't like me? It's not like I am number 1 hottie or anything, I'm used to not being looked at twice by boys. But this felt different. Fuck I don't even know the fucking guy but he's affected me this much.

I made my way to my first class of the day, Trig. Most people hate Trig, but I don't mind it, I'm actually kind of okay at it. I hoped that doing some work would stop my mind from wandering to HIM. To Edward and why he didn't like me.

'Isabe-' My plump, trig teacher began.

'It's Bella.'

'Very well BELLA, you can take a seat next to… let me see… umm, Jessica is that a free seat I see next to you?'

I glanced over to where the teacher was pointing to. I grimaced. She looked like everything I hated in girls. Bitchy, snarky and well, fake.

'Hey, I'm Bella.' I said in what I hoped was a happy tone.

'Jessica.'

Yep, I was right.

Well that was the conversation covered for the whole lesson.

As the bell rang I was thankful that I didn't have to endure another hour and a half of painful awkwardness. I glanced up at the door and paused in shock.

Edward was waiting outside the door, his lean, masculine body leaning against the wall.

Holy shit.

He was looking at our table. Was he waiting for me? I felt my heart flutter and my breathing hitch.

Oh my God, I think he's waiting for me. His gaze is still on our table. OmgHolyShitWhatTheFuckDoISayToHimShitSh-

'Eddie! I'll just be a second baby!'

Oh. He was waiting for Jessica fricking Stanley. Not me.

Oh come on Bella, do you REALLY think he was waiting for you? Well, no. But a tiny part was hoping that he was. Well, slightly more than a tiny part.

As I watched him put his arm around her waist and whisper something in her ear, I suddenly felt something. What was it? Jealousy? No, why would I be jealous? I don't even fucking know the guy, but what I do know about him is he appears to be a massive dickhead. Insanely good looking, but still a massive dickhead.

I sighed. Frustrated by my own emotions and how I was letting Edward get to me.

'Oh honey. Don't even go there. Don't even THINK about going there. That my friend, is Edward Cullen, aka number one player in Forks High, he would do anything just to get laid. You seem like a nice girl, you don't want to get involved with men like HIM.' I looked up to see a medium sized girl wearing glasses, her tone was full of disgust.

'Oh, no I wasn't thinking about anything like tha-'

'Sweetie, I know that look. That is the look that he gets every single day from every fucking girl in this school. Well except me and his sister of course. Don't be pulled into his trap.'

'Ur, okay? I wasn't planning on it. If he is such a massive player why is he going out with Jessica?' I asked, trying to hide any disappointment in my voice.

'Oh, ha. She just happens to be flavor of the month. Once he's fucked her he'll be bored and have a new girl to play with. I bet she doesn't even last a week, poor thing.'

'Oh.'

'Well I'm Angela, you're Bella right?' She asked with a genuine smile.

'Yeah, you're the first person who's got that right today.' I smiled back at her, surprised that I actually meant it. She seemed nice and normal compared to the two unpleasant encounters that had occurred already today.

Conversation between us flowed easily as we realized we both had Spanish next. I spoke about my mom and Phil and Phoenix. She mostly talked about her crush, Ben, but I didn't mind, I was more a listener than a talker.

We sat by each other in Spanish in a comfortable silence, nothing awkward. It was pleasant and I was glad that I'd found someone I had a little in common with. By the time the lesson ended I was feeling slightly more optimistic about Forks high. Yes, I still didn't know why Edward Cullen didn't like me but I managed to push it to the back of my mind.

As I made my way down the corridor I heard someone shout my name.

I turned around to see the tiny brunette, what was her name? Alice? Standing right in front of me.

'Hey again! I don't think I got a chance to introduce myself. I'm Alice Cullen.'

CULLEN? She's Edward's sister?!

'Oh, hi Alice. Yeah sorry about earlier, I just didn't want to be late, you know, for my first lesson and everything.'

She nodded in understanding and began dragging my arm.

'Um, where are we going if you don't mind me asking?'

'We're going to lunch, silly!' She let out a small giggle and I was finding it hard not to like the girl. She seemed sweet and actually showed an interest in wanting to be my friend.

'Can't have you starving on your first day at Forks High can we? What would people think! I can just imagine the headlines 'Isabella Swan starves to death on her first day at new high school!' OMG imagine that, that would be like, so funny! Do you think that's ever happened to anyone? That would be so bad…'

Well she could talk, I knew that for sure.

We made our way into the lunch hall. It was still quite early on into the lunch hour and I was sure that soon the lunchtime rush would occur. Once we had got our food we made our way over to a table right at the back. After about 5 minutes a tall, blonde supermodel type looking girl came and sat down.

Great. Another insanely good looking person to make me feel even worse than I already do.

'Bella, this is Rosalie! Rosalie, this is Bella, she just transferred from Phoenix!'

'Hi Rosalie.'

'Hi, Bella.' She gave me a wary smile but it wasn't unpleasant.

I sighed in relief, I was expecting another bimbo bitch but Rosalie was actually alright.

Soon after that her boyfriend came and sat down next to her, I learned that his name was Emmett. He seemed like a nice guy, but not the brightest crayon in the box.

The cafeteria was getting increasingly fuller by the second and I know I shouldn't have noticed, but there was still no sign of Edward anywhere.

I cursed myself silently for even noticing. Why the fuck should I care? He hadn't even talked to me directly and he was getting to me this much. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to even notice another two people come and sit on our table. I didn't bother to look up.

'Edward, man, seriously, get a room. Please.'

My head snapped up. Shit. Edward. I prepared myself for another glare but he didn't even look my way.

Well he was too busy sucking Jessica's face off to notice me to be fair.

Before I knew what I was doing I was up on my feet and mumbled a few goodbyes to Alice, Rosalie and Emmett before getting away from the table as quickly as my feet would let me. Of course I nearly tripped and crashed into someone but I eventually got out of there.

Fuck. I got that feeling again.

What the fuck was it?

Why the hell am I jealous of Jessica Stanley?

Oh I know why.

I want Edward Cullen

**Authors Note:**

**Well there you have it! What do you think? This is chapter 1 of many I plan. I plan on doing some Edward POV so we can understand why he's acting like a complete dickhead! If you bare with me long enough we will all discover what he's really like. ;)**

**If you liked review! Please, I need to know if people liked it as I really want to continue and develop this story, but If no one likes it there's won't be much point! So review! ******** Thanks. xoxo**


End file.
